Don't Leave Me
by Nudge-LostintheDark
Summary: Renesmee asks her mom how she met her father. Bella tells her about her past and how she met Edward. As she does this she remembers Edward's life... and death. --- This is the short version. Working on longer story. OOC, AH. T for language
1. Preface

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I'm just playing with the characters! I own part of the idea, but not all of it. I got the idea from Fruits Basket, the Japanese Manga!**_

**A/N: Hey, thanks for checkin' out this story. It's my first FanFic I posted so I hope you enjoy it. It's the short version of a long version that I'm working on. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Preface:

"Mommy," said Renesmee as I laid next to her, waiting for her to fall asleep. Since her father died, she could never sleep without me telling her a story like her father did.

"Yeah, baby," I murmured, stroking her head as I thought of her father. "What's wrong? What are you thinking?"

She paused as her hand touched mine that was still stroking her head. I glanced at her hand as she stared at me. She knew what I was thinking, who I was thinking about.

"How did you and Daddy meet? What did you guys do together?" she asked, wide eyed. I smiled; of all the questions she has asked about me and Edward since he died, she never asked that question. I knew it would pop up. It would have to eventually. If not now, when she was still a baby--she was still a baby to me even though she was already ten--but later, when she was an adult.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why you would like someone that was so much older than you."

"He wasn't that much older than me," I commented. "He's only four more years than me."

"That's still a lot, Mommy."

I smiled. "Aren't you a bit old to be listening to bedtime stories?"

She glared at me. "Tell me the story," she demanded.

I laughed, kissing her forehead like Edward did to me when I had glared at him. Oh, I missed those kisses so much. I missed him so much period.

Pain ripped through my heart as I thought of him.

"Mommy," Renesmee whispered, either feeling or seeing my pain, "you don't have to tell me if it hurts you." I felt my smile reappear on my face when she said that.

"Don't worry, my sweet baby. You should know how bad I was in school."

She arched her eyebrows at me. "You? Bad?"

I laughed. "I was a bad girl, Renesmee. I was clumsy, but bad." She didn't believe me. I could tell by the way she was looking at me. "Just listen to the story."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I liked that you all read! This is only a preface! Don't worry! The chapters are longer! Tell me what you think! Please!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and part of the storyline. I own everything else._  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I was bad from the beginning of middle school. When I had lost my parents in the middle of my elementary days, I had become bitter and horrible through the rest of the days in my child days. I knew it wasn't the pain of loosing both of my parents, but the fact that people were throwing me around like a ball when I hadn't met their needs as a child. The people around me kept fueling my anger with every move they made me do and every thing that they said to me.

By the time I started seventh grade, I belonged to a gang already. I wasn't there to make friends or feel like I belonged, but to make other people suffer. The gang that I belonged to used me as a weapon. I was their best fighter.

Even if my gang didn't ask me to, I beat people senseless or they beat me. They rarely ever was able to defeat me, even as a group. They had a greater chance to win if I was alone and they had more than five full grown men in the group. If they were women, I had them before they even touched me.

Some people wondered how I was raised and I didn't reply to them aloud. I replied silently, mentally. 'With parents,' I would think. I would think that I was raised with parents until they died. They treated me so good, but then they abandoned me, leaving me alone in this unwanted world. As I grew older, my hatred towards them grew to an extent. There was still apart of me, though, that still loved them. I hated that part of me too, so much to the point that I found myself stabbing my hand at times for that part of me to die, die and go to my parents in Hell.

I acted as if my hand was the loving part of me that was still loved them, that still wanted them to hold me. I figured that if I could stab my hand enough times, I would stop loving them. I was wrong.

I was surprised that I had made it to high school because I never attended class. I was rarely there, because I hated how everyone was like there. I hated the fact that everyone was happy and I was miserable. I hated everyone's gut so much that I just wish they would burn in the ever lasting fire in Hell.

Since I never attended school, it was amazing that I managed to meet him there. He was there when I was in my worst moment. Thinking back on the moment, I'm embarrassed that I acted so wild in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing in school?" asked a female teacher, who had passed me in the hall. I was sitting on a step, chewing my gum. I didn't have an ciagretts so I just settled with gum.

I looked up at the female teacher and she gave me a disgusted look. I wanted to rip her throat out; I was not in the mood to fight, though. I had a major hangover.

"Answer my question, Isabella." She said my name with such annoyance, it made me want to kill her.

"Get the hell out of my face, bitch," I said, standing. Today, I would walk away from the fight so avoid any trouble, I thought to myself. I was not in the mood today.

Then, I felt her hand around my arm, making me loose it. I turned around quickly and threw my fist into her face. She flew back, about a few feet, and fell to the ground.

"I told you to stay out of my fucking face, you hag," I hissed. "I am not in the--"

Then I felt arms around me, holding me back from her so I wouldn't attack her again. The arms were thick and strong so I knew who it was. It was the male PE teacher.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screeched, furious. The man lifted me off the ground, throwing me into an empty room. I was thrown into a chair, fueling my anger.

I was furious beyond words.

I turned quickly to see that there were three male teachers and the women that I punched in the face. Her nose was bleeding like an open faucet. I could smell the blood, making me feel stronger.

She started screaming at me, at the men, saying that I attacked her for no reason. I didn't care of her lies, because that wasn't making me angrier. Her voice was pissing me off.

I was going to attack her again, but the door slammed in my face and I was locked inside the room. I started banging on the door, screaming like crazy. I was mad like a scientist.

I knew that I wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't heard his beautiful voice. I knew that I wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't spoke to me.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked.

I froze and turned around, wanting to know where that voice came from, who it came from. At the time, I didn't understand why I had stopped myself.

And there he stood, by the window, staring out with his back to me. Even from behind, he was beautiful. His stance was lean and tall and his hair was a beautiful bronze. For the first time, I felt my breath stop.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked, now turning to me. His face was even more beautiful than I expected.

I forced that to not distract me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, trying to sound tough. It was hard, considering that he was a beautiful God. It pissed me off that I though of him that way.

He smiled a simple crooked smile at me. I glared when I felt my heart pulse faster.

"Go to hell," I said, turning my full body to him. I saw his eyebrows raise and a smirk slip onto his mouth. "What the hell are you smiling at, you bastard?"

"Why don't you tell me why you're so mad?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared at him as hard as I could. "You want to know why I'm so fucking angry? You really want to know?" I yelled. I walked towards him and he stood there. "All of you! All of you bitches! Damn! You're annoying!"

I hit the wall with my fist, digging my nails into my palm. I felt my nails pierce my skin but I felt no pain. "You! The teachers!" The picture of everyone flickered through my mind. The way everyone stared at me, with fear. Everyone was scared of me. "Them! The adults! Them! The whole God damn world!"

I felt my tears streak down my cheeks. This was the first time I ever cried in front of anyone. I felt so angry.

"I hate everyone! Everything!" I grasped my fist tighter, angrier. However, then my voice got softer, quieter as I spoke my thoughts. "I wish all of you would just... go. Just go and abandon me. Just leave me alone. All of you need to go die."

I heard his breath catch quietly. I lifted my head as he gave me a sad smile. "I don't think that's true," he said, quietly. He walked towards me, slowly. "I think that you want them to be near you. You want them to love you and cherish you. You want them to need you like you need them." I felt his hand rest on the top of my head, making me look up at him, trying not to sob. "You know what, I'm like that too."

Then I started bawling. I couldn't help but cry. "Why did this happen? Why did they leave me?" I cried, opening my hand. I saw my broken skin start to bleed. "They s-said that they loved me! Why did they leave me? Why did they leave me alone!"

Before I knew it, he had pulled me up and out of the chair I was sitting in. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, happier. "You feel alone? Then lets eat together. Lets go eat hamburgers." I couldn't say anything before he had me out of the room and down the stairs, holding my scar covered hand.

At the hamburger joint, he ordered two regular hamburgers and fries. He also got two milkshakes. I realized that he ordered for me, without even knowing what my name was, and I, nor his.

He must've heard my thoughts because he said, "By the way, Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Ms. Klutz."

I blushed; when we were leaving the school, I nearly killed us by tripping down the stairs. He caught me, by getting his feet settled again. He saved both of our lives. It was so embarrassing; I thought I had controlled my clumsiness by now.

I frowned, but that's all I could do. I couldn't glare because of some unknown reason. I looked away from him and mumbled, "Call me Bella."

He laughed. "Okay, Bella."

I looked at him again and realized something. "Won't you get in trouble? Since you're a teacher and such?"

"Nope," he said, cheerfully. "I'm not a teacher; just a student teacher. I'm probably not much older than you, Ms. Klutz."

I ignored what he called me. "How old are you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Twenty," he said, smiling. I arched my eyebrows. He was four years older than me. "I'll be twenty-one in a few weeks." He was just five years older than me. For some reason, that didn't bother me. "You're a junior, right?"

I shook my head. "No. I failed two years." He didn't say anything. He just smiled. "What? Are you laughing at me?" I demanded.

"No, just with you."

"Asshole," I mumbled.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop."

When we got our burgers, I felt him touch my ponytail with his hand. "You have a hint of red in your hair. I thought it was just straight brown."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. You can only see it in the light." But then realized that he was touching my hair. "Watch your hands, grabby!"

He laughed and nodded, dropping his hand. He, then, started eating. The last thing that I remembered from that day was that the hamburger was good. It tasted juicy and delicious. That made me smile because that took my mind off Mr. Cullen.

*.*

"Wow, Mommy! You were so mean!" Renesmee said, sitting up. I sighed. I think she was too hyped up to sleep now. "And amazing! Why can't you be like that now?"

I frowned at her. "I think it's time for you to sleep now, Renesmee."

"No! Mom! I want to--"

"More tomorrow night." I stood up and started walking to her light. "Goodnight, baby."

She frowned and laid down. "Goodnight, Momma." I walked to her once I turned off the light and kissed her goodnight again. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

**How you all like it? I guess I kind of lied when I said they were longer, but their not... Not really. Sigh. Oh well. Well I hope you like this story... There's only about 4 more chapters. Like I said, it's short and I'm writing the longer version.**

**Well, tell me how you liked it! Review! Thanks!**

****LoveEmmettCullen**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I don't own part of the plot but most of it, I do!**_

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Continue on!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Continue with the story, Mommy!" said Renesmee, when I went to check that she was still in her bed. She grinned at me when I stared curiously at her. "Mommy! Come on! Tell me!" I walked into her room and sat on the foot of her bed.

"No wonder you were so eager to go to bed," I mumbled. I sighed. "Well, I might as well get started. Where was I?"

"You and Daddy had met for the first time. He took you to eat hamburgers." I smiled, remembering. That was such a long time ago.

"Okay, now no interruptions."

She nodded, eyes wide with excitement.

*.*

Since I met Mr. Cullen, I started to change. I started going to school more, just to see him, even though I didn't attend class. We would always eat lunch together, although the time together was short.

I had asked him about the day when he and I left school early, the first time that I met him. I asked him if he got in trouble. He simply smiled and shook his head. "My grandfather was the headmaster here back in the days when the school had just started, and left an image here," he had told me. "So since I was his grandson, everyone expected that I would follow his lead in his footsteps that my father avoided."

I didn't understand why he said that at first, but then realized that he used his grandfather's influence to get out of trouble a lot. I was surprised. He was horrible.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go to class now," he said, after our conversation was over. I watched him stand up and I followed his action. "So, Ms. Klutz, are you going to be in class today?"

"Hell no!" I said, loudly. He nodded, pushing his glasses onto his face. "And don't call me that. I've gotten better at being less clumsy!" He smiled, nodding.

"Then I shall call you something else," he mumbled.

"How about calling me by my name, smart ass," I grumbled.

He abruptly changed the subject. "I would like to see you in class, though. I want you to listen to me lecture for once." I arched my eyebrows.

"I'm in your class?" He nodded. "How do you know that? I don't even know that."

"I checked the roster. When I asked who Isabella Swan was and why she didn't attend class, everyone laughed. They said that she doesn't attend school at all and other things." He said the last part quietly. I know that they said a few cruel things about me, but I didn't care. It was probably mostly true.

"So, how do you know that was me?" I asked, staring down at my feet.

"Because they also said that you were clumsy and always falls or trips over something when you weren't throwing a tantrum."

I glared at him. "I don't throw tantrums. I'm not a child." He shrugged.

"I know." He walked to class, waving behind him. I smiled, blushing. _He was just messing with me,_ I thought, embarrassed. _Damn it, damn it_.

Edward had strong habits and was fake polite. And in someways, he was cold. That didn't stop me, though. I was still attracted to him in more ways than one.

During our special time together, he always asked about how I was and such, like he cared about me. And sometimes, I asked him about his student teaching. He told me that he was doing well; his manners were a selling point. When I accused him of tricking people, he just said thank you. I yelled at him, "It's not a complement!" And he would laugh his beautiful laugh.

Since I was starting to change, my gang started getting pissed off at me. "You missed the meeting again, Swan!" they would yell. I wouldn't say anything but just sit back, relaxed on my bench. "Miss another one and boss will be pissed!"

I ignored them and thought of Edward Cullen. I looked up into the night sky and saw many stars. The sky was beautiful. That made me think of his eyes even more, the beautiful emeralds. "Mr. Cullen," I whispered to no one but myself, "do you have a girlfriend?"

There was one time that I was walking to meet Mr. Cullen for lunch when I heard a bunch of girls laughing and talking to him. I glanced around the corner and saw a bunch of girls surrounding Mr. Cullen. One of the girls had his glasses.

"Come on, Mr. Cullen! These glasses are fake!" laughed the girl. The girls laughed with him. He looked so happy.

"They make me look smart," he said, smiling. I leaned against the wall and sighed. There was a part in me that wanted to be like those girls, to have the courage to speak to him like that.

"You're so weird, Mr. Cullen!" said another girl.

I turned around and headed a different direction to get the roof. I didn't want to cross paths with those girls and Edward.

On the roof, Mr. Cullen was there before I was. He smiled at me as I opened the door to the roof. I smiled slightly at him and walked to him. He was so beautiful with the sun behind him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked as I sat next to him on the floor. He was standing.

"Nothing," I murmured. The image of those girls surrounding him was still in my mind. It still bothered me. I don't know why; they were just talking to him.

"Okay," he said, sitting next to me. I nodded, staring at my hands. My left hand was throbbing because I punched the wall before I came up here. I was angry and my fist was probably sprained. "Well, tomorrow is my last day. I'll be leaving then."

That shocked me. I thought of what to say, but wasn't sure. I just said what came first to my mind.

"Are you going to be a teacher?"

"I've decided against it. Me being a teacher would be dangerous."

I gasped. I shot up but almost fell over; he caught me. I didn't shake his hand off my shoulder this time. "You admitted it!" I shouted. He chuckled lightly.

"I can't deny the truth," he responded, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

We were quiet for a while, his hand still on my shoulder. I glanced at it and was suddenly nervous. It was weird having his hand on my shoulder. I don't know why, but I had two urges. One was to slap his hand off my shoulder and yell at him not to touch me. The other was much kinder, loving. I wanted to move his hand to my cheek and lean my head against it for a while.

"Remember when I told you that my father became a doctor, instead of doing what my grandfather wanted him to be?" he asked, breaking the silence. I nodded, remembering quickly. I looked up at him; he was staring down at me with a smile. I felt my face turn a deep red. "I've decided to do work in the same field, even though I don't..." His voice faded and I knew what he was going to say. _Even though I don't picture him as a role model_.

"Since I was young, my father was always busy at work," he told me. I was listening to his words very closely since I wanted to remember the story. "I wasn't close to him at all. He was strict when he was home, even though I didn't think he had the right to tell me what to do.

"Before I knew it, I had learned to make a different person that would satisfy my father and everyone else that was around me. I made the real me hide away, sheltered from everyone, and made the fake me be good enough to present to everyone." He sighed and looked at his hand on my shoulder. He gently dropped it, running down my arm, before turning to look out into the beautiful view.

"Do you hate him?" I asked, quietly. I knew that he disliked his father, but I didn't know if he hated him.

"No. There's just a wall between us." He glanced at me, smiling. "When I was little, I did hate him. But now, since my mother died, he lost his edge. Now there's just a wall between us." I nodded.

I stared at him and knew that he was lonely. He wouldn't have told me that if he wasn't. Plus, I could see it in his eyes. His eyes were so lonely and so sad.

The next day, I had the urge to go to his class since it was his last class. When I had my hand on the doorknob, I could hear the laughter from the inside. I wanted to go in, but I had no courage. I was so scared.

After school, I waited for him outside. I stared at his car that I saw him drive in this morning. It was a nice Volvo. He was speeding quickly this morning. I guess he liked to go fast.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Cullen," I said, seeing him approach his car. He was just about to unlock it when he looked at me. It was hard for me to look at him. "You did good, teacher."

I paused. I was sad because I couldn't see him anymore after this.

"I was going to go to your last lecture," I added, looking up to see him. He was walking towards me as I continued. "But I was scared of the class room. I didn't have a place there anymore. I know it's my fault that I got myself into this me. It just sucks." I stopped again. I was going to add something else, but he took my hand and pulled me towards his car.

"Lets go somewhere you want to go," Edward told me, surprising me. I was confused as I got into his car.

Mr. Cullen brought me to the ocean. I've never been to the ocean before. I was surprised by the beauty that I ran to the beach to touch the waves.

"It's the ocean! Ocean! Ocean!" I yelled, grinning. The water touched my bare feet and I yelped at the cold. I jumped back ten feet.

He laughed behind me. "You're like a dog, Ms. Klutz."

Immediately, my mood went sour. "It's because of the ocean, isn't it? Stupid ocean!"

Edward laughed again. "Hearing a kid say that... that's a first."

I stopped moving and stared out into the ocean. Right then, I knew that I had fallen for him. I had fallen in love with him. He didn't have to care for me, but he did it anyway. I was so happy. I loved him so much.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm going to become a better person," I vowed. I turned to him and he looked confused. I walked towards him, my arms stretched out to touch him. "You'll see. I'll start attending classes, and I'll started studying too. I'll become better." My head touched his chest and I clutched his jacket. He smelled so good. My heart ached.

I knew that if I was open like those girls, then I would have been able to tell him my feelings. If I had acted like a girl in general, I would have been able to tell him that I loved him. I was going to miss him so much.

"This goodbye sounds pretty final," he said, one of his hands on the top of my head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Duh, Mr. Cullen. It's goodbye."

Then he said something that shocked me. "Grow up." I looked up, confused by his cruel voice. He still sounded beautiful. "If you think school is the whole world, then you proved that you're still a child." He took my hair tie from my ponytail and it fell in waves around my face; he ran his fingers through it. "Anyway, it's difficult to study by yourself."

From that day, I started trying harder in school, with the help of Edward, as he wanted me to call him since he technically wasn't a teacher anymore; I still called him Mr. Cullen to his face.

I always got to see him on the weekend and he always helped me. His med-school was going well, that he told me of, and he was enjoying himself in his new line of career.

When he told me that he liked research and figuring things out, I mumbled that sound like he would hate me. He just laughed and said that I looked pretty with my hair down because usually I had my hair in a low ponytail. I yelled at him that he was always picking on me and he laughed again.I was so happy with him.

My happiness didn't last long. My gang wasn't happy that I wanted to quit. So they punished me. They beat me so badly that I couldn't even defend myself. I remember, while they were beating me, that one of my former "friends" said, "You can't fix something that's so badly broken." That kept running over and over in my mind, as they hit me with their bats and poles.

When I came to, I was in the hospital. I swore because when I checked the date, it was already July. School was over and I couldn't take my finals. I felt so angry and so mad and so... sad because I didn't fulfill my promises to Mr. Cullen. "Damn it," I cried.

At the time I was living with my uncle and aunt on my mom's side. They took me in when I had no where else to go. They didn't like me much, so they never came to see me. Cops and teachers came by, but mostly cops. I didn't speak to them. They just asked me yes or no questions, so I wouldn't have to speak. I just nodded yes or no.

I didn't see Edward during that whole time I was in the hospital. I hoped that he didn't know so that he wouldn't be disappointed in me. I hoped that he thought that I had some things that I had to do besides see him. I hoped that he had forgotten about me.

When I was discharged, I took the bus to the place where I was staying. My relatives didn't want to pick me up. I didn't care really. I was used to it.

My relatives gave me my bag when I got to the house. The bag had my clothes in it along with a few other personal items. I stood at the door, in a daze. I knew that they wanted me gone, but that didn't effect me. The fact that I let down Edward made me so mad and sad.

"So that means I can take her?" asked a voice that sounded like Edward's. I turned around and he was really there. Edward was standing behind me, smiling gently at me.

"M-Mr. Cullen?" I gasped. He smiled a little wider, nodding.

"Excuse me," said my uncle, his arms crossed. "This is a family matter." Edward chuckled slightly, picking up my bag.

"You aren't her parents," he said, his arm going around my shoulders, "but you are her legal guardians. So I have to anyway. I would like to marry her, this wonderful person that you just kicked out."

I lost my breath, surprised. Did I hear him right? He wanted to _marry_ me?

"Are you sane, sir?"

"Yes," he responded. "More than you are, I must add." My uncle stood there, staring at Edward. He looked shocked because someone wanted to marry me. "Do you object?"

Then Uncle laughed, loudly. "This world will never stop amazing me." He laughed once more. "Go ahead. Take her. She's not my child."

Then Edward took me from the house, holding my hand as he did so. I didn't know what to do or say. I was still surprised. This was too much for me at once.

"I was worried when you didn't call me," he said, as we walked. "So I called your aunt and she told me what had happened. I--"

"Mr. Cullen!" I called, when I found my voice.

He ignored me. He just kept talking. "I couldn't believe what had happened to you, so I went to the hospital and they said that you already left."

"Mr. Cullen!" I called again. He ignored me still. "E-Edward!"

This time, he stopped. He looked back at me and I stood there for a second before stepping towards him. "What you said, was that the truth?" I asked, breathing heavily.

He nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry that I had to ask you that way, Bella."

"B-but you don't have to do that!" I shouted. He looked confused or surprised... or both. "You don't have to do anything else for me! You did enough!" I felt my tears prick at the back of my eyelids, ready to be released. I didn't want to cry.

"That's hurtful," he said, walking towards me. "Do you really think I said that out of pity? What? You don't trust me, Isabella?"

"B-but why! Why choose me? Me?" I screamed, the tears streaking my cheeks now. "I don't understand you at all!" I rubbed my tears away with a clumsy fist.

"Because you cried." I stared at him, confused by his words again. "You confessed to your pain and suffering. When you confessed to your anger and loneliness, you looked human, compared to everyone else. That was when I fell in love."

Edward came to me and cuffed my face. "When I looked at everyone around me, before I met you, they seemed like nothing except trash. I had no respect for anyone or anything." I stared into his eyes as I saw his sadness. My heart started aching. I cried even more, a soundless cry. "I can't cry."

I wanted to look away, but I had no strength. "I know that you are still in high school, but I won't let you get away. I will wait for you," he said, quietly. He moved one hand from my face to my waist. He pulled me closer, so that our chests were touching. "Choose me, Isabella. Marry me. I promise I won't ever leave you alone in the world."

I finally pulled my head away, but t hen I put my face into his chest. "You're a creepy pervert," I mumbled. He laughed. I looked up at him again after I stopped crying. He was smiling at me.

"No," he mumbled as he leaned to kiss me. a light peck. "You were just born late." He kissed me deeper and I sighed. He was amazing.

"You would have made a lousy teacher." I put my face into his shoulder and held him with my good hand. One of my hands were broken.

"Thank you."

"It's not a complement."

*.*

"And that's how it was," I told Renesmee. She stared at me, wide eyed. "Are you happy that you know, now?" She clutched her blankets. I started to worry. "Renesmee?"

"Wow!" she shouted. I jumped slightly as she jumped up from under her blankets. "Hope something like that will happen to me!" She punched the air and I sighed. Maybe telling her was a bad idea.

"Time for bed," I said, picking her tiny body up. She frowned as I laid her under her blankets. I pulled the blankets up to her neck and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, baby."

"What? Aren't you going to tell me some more about what happened after that?" she asked, frowning at me. I arched my eyebrows.

"Okay," I said, standing. "Me and Daddy got married and had you."

"No! Momma! I want the long version!" she said, loudly. I gave her a look to tone her voice down. She did. "Please, Mommy."

I sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed again. "Go to sleep. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." She grinned and nodded. She closed her eyes and I smoothed her dark curls back. She was so beautiful.

"Goodnight, Momma," she whispered as I kissed her forehead. "Will you sleep next to me tonight?" I thought about it before agreeing. I laid next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you, baby," I whispered. She responded back with Love you too, and quickly drifted off to sleep. That night, my mind drifted off to Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! How you like it? Enjoy it? Hate it? Burn it in hell? Oh, I hope not! But keep reading! There's like only... 3 more chapters left! Keep reading! And Review! Thanks!**

****LoveEmmettCullen  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I don't own part of the plot_**

**Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far! Continue on!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Are you ready?" I asked, seeing that she was in bed with the bear that Edward got her for her first birthday. Renesmee smiled, nodding. "Good. Now, same rules as last time."

"Okay, Mommy," she said. She looked excited.

"So, this is after I turned eighteen."

*.*

"Get it away from me!" I yelled, backing away from the store. "I don't want it! It has nothing to do with me!"

I felt Edward stand next to me, his arm around my waist. He was smiling a smug smile. I made another loud noise, feeling his hand on my waist tighten.

"I don't care either way," he said, quietly. "But it's rare to find a women that is opposed to a wedding." His hand came around my shoulders and touched my hair absently.

"Ugh! It's gross and I'm not doing it!" I shouted, loudly. I noticed people staring at us but I ignored them. I put my face into Edward's shoulder, feeling his fingers run through my hair. "This is not why I'm marrying you, Edward!"

He chuckled as he lead me away from the bridal shop, muttering, "Yes, yes." Then we left from that hideous place.

We weren't the only ones that didn't celebrate our marriage. None of the Culllens celebrated it either. Everyone was dead set against it, except for one.

Mr. Carlisle Cullen.

Edward's father.

Carlisle was a kind man. He looked too young to have a twenty five year old son. He lectured us on how we should love each other and ignore the comments of our objectors. He told us that everyone needed to know that me and Edward loved each other with our actions, not only by our words.

"Whoa!" I had shouted on the first night that I met Carlisle. "He's totally nice!" Edward laughed, taking my hand again.

"I told you he's different," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at him as his father invited us for dinner that night.

The next few months after that was pure happiness. We were only apart when we had to be. We were always together, either out or at home. It didn't matter what we did, but just as long as we were together, we were happy.

But then my joy disappeared when I found out that I was pregnant. I wasn't ready for a child. I was terrified of having a child. I was in our room, crying, when he found me.

"Why didn't you ask me to come with you, Bella?" asked Edward, when he found me waiting for him. I was sitting on the bed, my face in my hands. I trembling; I just told him that I was pregnant. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands. I stared down at him, but not looking at him.

"I... Edward," I whispered, "I don't think I can handle a baby." I could feel my tears streak down my cheeks, like a faucet. "I'm happy that it's all yours, but... but it's a whole 'nother person! A whole 'nother human being!"

He pulled me down into his arms and I clutched his waist. "I don't have the right to do that! Have a child! I've been horrible to everyone in my life! I did a lot of horrible things, Edward!" I cried, feeling his fingers run through my hair. "What if it said that it hated me! What if I made her cry! What if... what if I end up leaving her!" I felt my whole body tremble. I was so scared.

"Bella," he whispered, "we are humans and know what we like to be done to us. If we make our child cry, then we'll apologize to her, letting her know that we love her." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. "We will raise her together." _Together_, I thought. _Not by myself._ "Ms. Klutz, I want you to have the baby."

I felt so much better, knowing that we would raise our child together, the right way. I wouldn't be alone anymore. We'll be together, the three of us.

And so, months later, Renesmee was born, the most precious person in the world. Right away, everyone that knew her was in love with her from the first touch, first smile. Carlisle was the second person that loved her the most, besides Edward and me. He was so attached to her from the day of her birth.

"Bella," Carlisle said as we sat on his porch, watching Edward and Renesmee observe his garden, "thank you for so much that you did in the last few years."

I blushed, embarrassed. "I didn't really do anything, Carlisle. I was just a bad girl who fell in love with a good guy." I ran my fingers through my hair, smiling sheepishly.

"You changed him from his old ways. I was afraid that he would grow up cold and alone since his mother died, but now that you appeared in his life, he's a different person." I couldn't help but be flattered; Carlisle was so kind. "I'm glad he found you, Bella. You saved him from a life of torment and loneliness."

I didn't really have anything to say to that. I was surprised, actually. I felt that it was the other way around. He saved me, instead of me saving him. But I didn't say anything to ruin Carlisle's happiness. He deserved to be happy.

*.*

"And that's what happened," I said to Renesmee, who was still awake. She frowned at me.

"Why did you stop? It was getting good."

"That's the end of the story. You know the rest." I stroked her head and played with one of her curls.

"So? I want to hear it from you."

It was my turn to frown at her. "The rest is sad and depressing. I don't want you to be sad."

"I won't." She touched my hand. "Please, Mommy. I want to know what you felt until Daddy died and after that." I wanted to glare, but she was my baby. I couldn't glare at my only child.

"If that's what you really want," I mumbled. I kissed her forehead as I stood up. "But you'll have to wait until tomorrow. You need to sleep. Goodnight, my sweet Renesmee."

"Ugh! Mommy!"

Then I turned off the light.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! 2 more chapters until it's over! If you're lucky, I'll post another tonight! Whatever way the wind blows!**

**Thanks for reading! Review, please! Thank you!**

****LoveEmmettCullen**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I don't own part of this plot but I do some of it._**

**Hey-o! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"There's not much more to tell, Renesmee," I told her as she laid next to me in my bed this time. She wanted to sleep with me tonight since she said she found me crying in my sleep. I felt embarrassed when she told me, but she patted my shoulder and told me it was alright.

"I don't care," she told me, snuggling close to me. I took her hair that was similar to Edward's, except for the length, and ran my fingers through it. "Tell me more, up until Daddy leaves."

I didn't really want to tell her that part of the story yet, but I knew that I should tell her what happened, what my mind was going through. She told me before that she understood, that I didn't have to explain, but I didn't believe her. She was only eight at the time.

"No interruptions," I said, quietly as I looked back into my memory for the story.

*.*

Renesmee hasn't changed much since she was born. She's just a clumsy as me and a little goofy. She still ran into things, like I do.

There was one time where I was putting something away in a cabinet under the sink and accidently hit her in the face with the door. I was an over protective mother so when I found out that I hit her in the face, I screamed.

"Oh my God! Renesmee!" I screamed, as I closed the door. She looked down at the ground and covered her face. "Edward! Edward! Edward, come here, damn it!"

"What's the matter?" asked Edward, coming into the kitchen. "Love, why are you screaming?"

"I hit Renesmee in the face!" I shouted, panicking. "I'm sorry, Renesmee! Does it hurt? It got to hurt! Mommy's sorry, baby!" I looked up at my husband. "Check if she's alright! Edward! Check her! Make sure she doesn't have a concussion!" I looked back down at my daughter, wanting to touch her, but afraid to do so. I didn't want to cause any more damage.

She looked up at me and smiled. "What?" she said, tilting her head to the side. It seemed like the whole world had stopped as a single drop of blood ran down, out of my daughter's nose.

"Oh. My. God," I said slowly as I collapsed.

Instead of my world going black, all I could see was red.

I could only remember Edward laughing at me and saying something about Renesmee making the Black Swan faint. That was the first time I've ever fainted from blood in my life.

*.*

"Black Swan?" said Renesmee, her hand holding mine. I nodded, glancing at the time. It was almost eight thirty. "What's that?"

"My name when I was in my old gang," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I was tired for some reason. "I was very bad. I'll tell you a different time."

She squeezed my hand and I opened my eyes. "Continue with the story, Mommy," she said, staring up at me. I sighed.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Mommy," she said, interrupting me again, "you faint all the time when you see blood on me."

I rolled my eyes. "No interruptions."

*.*

The three of us were always together. Some times, even Grandpa Carlisle was with us. We didn't do much, but we were always together. That's all that mattered to me. That we were together.

When Edward held Renesmee, his face was always so gentle. I was so happy that I wanted to cry; sometimes, I did. Edward sometimes asked me what was wrong and the other times, he laughed at me. His and Renesmee's laugh were the most beautiful sound in the world.

I was so happy for many years. I wanted to stay like that, happy. Happy with my family that loved and cared for me. I especially wanted to stay with Edward, the one that I loved and cared for the most, besides our own flesh and blood.

However, when Edward got sick, my life started spinning downward. He was away on a business trip when I found out that he was ill. I wanted him to come home but he just told me that he was alright. He would be home in a few days.

"Edward, are you coming home soon?" I asked one night he called me. He was still sick; I could tell by the way he was coughing in the phone.

"The business trip is almost over," he replied. "I'll be home in a few days." He coughed again into the phone, sounding worst. I narrowed my eyes; I was worried.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No. Haven't had any time, love," he told me.

"Edward!" I said loudly. My eyes, then, quickly shot to my baby. She was still sleeping on the couch. "That's no excuse; I know you're busy but you need to think about your health."

"Bella, I'm fine," he insisted. Then he let out a hard, throat tearing cough.

"That's it. I'm coming over there," I said, standing to go to my room. I took out my bag and started packing my things.

"No, you stay home," he said, coughing a little quieter than the last one. "Don't catch the cold and pass it onto Renesmee." He laughed a weak laugh.

"Edward," I complained, sitting on our bed.

"How's our baby, by the way?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping on the couch since she's waiting for me to go to bed," I mumbled, going back to the living room. I wedged the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I picked up Renesmee. "She's been sleeping in our bed with me while you're away."

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure, really," I lied. "She said I might be lonely without you." I laughed. The real reason that she slept with me was because I was having a hard time sleeping by myself.

I heard Edward laugh. "Well, make sure she doesn't get too attached," he said, coughing again. My smile fell at the sound of his horrible coughing. "I was thinking lately, when I get back, that we should have another child."

I felt my face blush when he said those words. Then I smiled shyly as I tucked Renesmee into my bed. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Is it the same for you?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"Wow," I laughed. "Yes, of course."

"Well, Bella, I'll call you when I get back."

"Okay. Get plenty of sleep, Edward," I told him. I heard him cough once more. "And go to the doctor!"

"I will. Make sure you get some sleep too," he said, quietly. His voice was scratchy; the sound of his voice tore at my heart. "Goodnight, Ms. Klutz. I love you."

Three days passed and I was eating lunch with Renesmee. I was waiting for Edward to call since I haven't talked to him for a while. Plus, yesterday, I had a horrible feeling while I was cleaning the kitchen. I just suddenly felt a piece of me disappeared. I didn't know how to explain it, but I was very worried for Edward from that moment on. I was scared that something happened to him. I kept it from everyone until I knew he was alright.

Then the phone rang. I grinned at my daughter and said, "It must be Daddy!"

"Daddy!" she said, happily.

I ran to the phone, making sure I didn't trip, and answered. "Hello?" I said, hoping that it would be Edward. No one answered. "Hello?"

"Bella," said Carlisle. His voice sounded tired, worn. I had a feeling that I knew what this meant. "He's gone." His voice broke at last word. I felt my body start to tremble as the phone dropped from my hand.

He didn't have to tell me who it was. I already knew.

Edward.

Right away, I told Renesmee to get her shoes on so we could go see Grandpa Carlisle. She did as I told her and we left the house to see Carlisle.

When we got there, he was waiting for us. He drove us the morgue where Edward was and I went in by myself. A morgue was no place for a child. I saw him on the metal slab. He was pale white but besides that, he looked fine. He looked like he was sleeping. I knew that he wasn't though; he was gone.

I couldn't move.

The next day was the funeral. I stood next to his body, staring at him. He still looked the same; he looked like he was sleeping.

"They found out in the morning," said one of his relatives. "They hadn't caught it in time."

"Such a young man," said someone else.

"He had his whole life ahead of him."

"What was his wife doing? She should have taken care of him while he was sick."

_More,_ I thought.

"She was probably just sleeping around."

_More_.

"I was against the marriage from the start."

_More_.

"She was only cheating on him."

_More,_ I demanded.

"He was better off single."

Keep blaming me. I want you to keep making it my fault. Blame me more. Beat the hell out of me. Make it so I'll never stand up again.

The time we had together was too short. It was too short. He was cremated after the funeral. Then he was just smoke and ash. The whole thing was too short.

*.*

"Mommy, I remember that," said my daughter quietly. I nodded, closing my eyes. "Did you really think it was your fault?"

"Yes," I said, sitting up. I stroked her hair. "It was my fault because I listened to him. I stayed home."

She stared at me. Her tiny head was surrounded by her huge pillow. When she stared up at me with her beautiful emerald eyes, she reminded me of her father. The way that he stared at me.

"I'll tell you the ending tomorrow," I said, laying down again. She got close to me and pressed her face into my chest. She held onto my shirt as she started to cry for me. She knew that I wouldn't cry, so she cried for me. I loved her so much.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked it! It was really sad, I know! Did you like it, though? Yay? Nay?**

**There's only one chapter left! I won't get that up until tomorrow. Sorrry! I've already started the longer version, and that will be a little different from this one besides the obvious. I'll let you know more about it later!**

**Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think!**

_****LoveEmmettCullen**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

**Hey! It's the last chapter of the story! Sorry it took so long for me to get it out! I hope you enjoy! Carry on!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Mommy," said Renesmee, finding her on the floor of her room, playing with the doll that her father got her. I looked at her and she looked serious. "I don't think I want to hear the rest of the story."

I nodded, sitting next to her. "It's okay. What story do you want hear now?"

Renesmee shook her head. "I think I'll just sleep for tonight," she said, not looking at me.

That was strange. She hasn't gone without a bedtime story since her father died, unless she was at a sleep over, which was rare. She was afraid to leave me alone at home. "Are you sure, baby?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Momma," she answered quietly. "But I still want you to stay with me until I sleep. I want Daddy to smile again."

I arched my eyebrows. "You've been dreaming about Daddy again?"

She nodded, putting her doll down. Renesmee crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around me. "Yes. You've been crying in you're sleep and Daddy isn't happy. He doesn't smile," she mumbled. "He said that thinking about him makes you sad. He said he doesn't like it when you cry."

My mouth twitched at that. He told me before he died that seeing me cry didn't make him happy. He hated to see me cry. He wanted me to be happy--the both of us--and that's why he married me. So we would be happy. He said that he couldn't live with himself if I cried over him.

"But when I think of him, I'm happy," I half lied. Thinking of him did make me happy, but then again, it made me sad as much as it made me happy to think of our beautiful past that we had together.

"Mommy," she said, looking up at me.

I stopped her. "I am happy, Renesmee," I said again, not trying to convince only herself this time. "End of discussion. It's time for you to sleep."

She sighed and I picked her up. I tucked her into her bed and kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to hum you Daddy's lullaby?" Edward made a lullaby for her when she was a few months old since she was having a hard time sleeping. It always put her to sleep right away.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Okay, now close your eyes," I said, touching her cheek. I started humming and then adding a little bit of my own words to the song. "_Sleep, sweet baby..._"

She was deep in sleep by the time I got to the second verse. I kept humming the lullaby still, remembering the time after Edward's death. I hummed that song a lot during that time. That time was so painful for me; every once in a while, the horrible memory played over in my mind like a nightmare. It was so painful; the memory was like reliving that time.

*.*

Three days after Edward's funeral, I had to go to his office and retrieve all of his belongings. I followed a man, one of Edward's coworkers, and he brought me to Edward's office. He said something about sending everything to me in a box and how Edward wouldn't like it if we did. I didn't understand a word he was saying because I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Well, here's his room," the guy said, opening a door. I looked in and saw a picture of Edward, Renesmee, and me on a desk. I immediately knew that it was his room. There was something about the room that made me know that this room belonged to him. It had the feeling of... Edward. "If you need anything," he added as I walked into the room, "call me. I'll be down the hall." I didn't reply and heard him close the door.

I was alone in Edward's work room.

I went to Edward's desk and picked up the picture of the three of us. I smiled slightly and ran my fingers over Edward's face. He was smiling in that picture, looking like a God. I, suddenly, felt a ping of pain in my chest and saw droplets of water on the picture. I was crying.

I haven't cried yet since he died.

The realization of everything just came to me then.

Edward was gone and he wasn't ever coming back.

I couldn't believe it then.

I rushed to get home and looked around. I check our bedroom, our kitchen, the bathroom--everywhere in the house. Then I checked at Carlisle who said that I shouldn't do this to myself. The last place that I checked was with Renesmee. He wasn't there.

A wave of emotion fell over me.

I went to the river that was near Edward's father's home. He had mentioned to me that it was his favorite place to escape. By now, I was crying. I haven't cried for him yet. I haven't taken in his death until now. I finally took in the fact that he was gone and never coming back.

That didn't stop me from begging him not to leave me.

"E-Edward!" I cried, going to my knees at the river bed. "Don't leave me! Please!" I put my face into the grass and grabbed the grass. "Don't leave me, Edward!"

I started hitting the ground and looked up at the sky. The day was ending. The sky was started to change colors. So beautiful, but yet so hideous.

"You promised! Edward!" I screamed, pulling grass from the ground. I threw it at the sky. It barely left my hand before floating gently to the ground. "Damn it, Edward! Damn it to hell! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised!" I hit the ground again. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me behind!"

I felt hands on my shoulders, then I heard soft, gentle words asking me to just go home. I didn't know who it was, but I didn't really care. I was so mad and so sad at the same time.

Edward was gone. He wasn't here anymore. He wasn't _anywhere_ anymore. He was gone and I was never going to see him again.

Never again.

Everyday that I woke up without Edward in the world in the month after my realization pissed me off. Why was the day coming? Why were the people smiling and laughing? Why did the TV tell me the weeks fucking weather?

When Edward died, why didn't the whole world die with him?

I remembered something that my uncle told me one day.

Some people were needed and others weren't.

That was a lie.

No one was needed in the damn world. The day would go on, not caring who lived or died. No one was needed. Men, women, kids... No one was needed. Not even Edward or me. The day would just go on.

I, then, knew that was why everyone was looking for love, looking for someone to need them and want them. It was because the whole world didn't need them. They needed to look in other useless beings to be needed. It was how we were taught to live, from parent to child.

I found the one that I loved, wanted, and needed, but then the world decides to take him from me. He was my someone that I loved, wanted, and needed. But he wasn't so important to be kept on the Earth. He was just thrown away when he wasn't needed anymore.

But was he ever needed by anyone but me?

I would never know.

I didn't remember much about what happened during the month previous to Edward's passing, only pain and suffering. I did remember one day, though. I was flipping through the channels, not watching or paying attention. I was just flipping through the channels.

"_Look at these ra--_"

Click.

"_I think you_--"

Click.

"_You want to see him again... your husband._" I stopped and stared at the screen. I didn't see anything, but I did hear something about seeing her husband. "_He wants to see you again, yes, but you need to stop crying..._"

I stood up and said aloud, "I want to see Edward."

I saw the round face of our Renesmee before I turned from her. I walked to the front door and slipped my feet into my shoes. Then I left. I heard a little voice but I couldn't make out the words. I just thought the voice was in my head.

I walked to the park where Edward, Renesmee, and I used to come to. There was a big lake in the middle of the park where we came to swim once. It was beautiful at the time, but now that Edward wasn't here, everything looked so ugly and gray.

I leaned on the railing as I stood on the dock over the lake. I stared at the water, wanting to see him again.

_Where can we meet again?_ I thought to him. _Maybe I should follow you next time I see you._

Then I saw a person's face in the water. My face lightened up when I knew it was Edward's. I stretched out to reach him, hearing his voice in my ears. _"Ms. Klutz."_

"Mommy!" a child yelled. I jerked up straight and turned around. I saw a little girl crying as she laid face first in the ground. She tripped. I walked towards her, but then a woman ran towards her and picked her up. "Mommy!" The child held onto the mother as she continued crying.

"Oh, it's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here now."

_Renesmee..._

I gasped. I started running home.

_Renesmee..._

When was the last time I spoke to her? I haven't heard her voice at all. What did I do about the meals? Carlisle came a few times, but... It's all blank! I can't remember!

_Renesmee!_

I threw the door open when I got home. She was sitting against the wall, sleeping. My eyes widened as she twitched awake. She looked up at me and smiled. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Hi, Mommy," she said, quietly. "Welcome home."

"I'm... I--" I started crying. I rushed to her and got on my knees. I took her into my arms and held her against my chest. She didn't hug me back. "I'm sorry, Renesmee! I'm sorry! I'm home! I'm so sorry! Momma's home!"

I hated myself at that moment. I always had to mess up at least once to fix myself. It's the only way I learn.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, Renesmee! I'm sorry!" I sobbed. She still didn't hold hug me back. "Thank you, Renesmee! Thank you for waiting for me!"

That was when she started crying. She wrapped her tiny arms around me as much as she could and hugged me. I kept apologizing and promising that this would never happen again.

*.*

The next morning, Renesmee woke up after me. I didn't get much sleep, but I was glad Renesmee did. When she woke up, she stretched and looked up at me.

"Morning, Mommy," she said, quietly. I smiled at her and whispered a reply to her. She put her head on my chest and yawned. I ran my fingers through her locks like Edward did to me before.

We sat there for a while, quietly. I thought of Edward and what I was going to make for breakfast for Renesmee. Today was a different day for some reason. I felt so much better than what I had felt in the last few days.

"Mommy," said my beautiful baby, gazing up at me with emerald eyes like her father's, "do you ever think about seeing Daddy again?"

I was slightly surprised by her question. Yes, of course I always thought of seeing him again. However, I didn't want to see him through the actions of that one day. I didn't want to leave my child yet, like my parents did--my parents didn't leave me voluntarily, though. I couldn't leave my daughter and have her suffer like I did.

"It's amazing how lost you'll get," I said, smiling down at her, "to find your own answers. I'm still looking for the right answer to that question."

She looked at me, confused. I grinned, sheepishly. "When you grow up, you'll understand."

She nodded. "Okay." She paused, thinking for another question. Then she asked me, "Can we eat now?" I laughed.

"Of course, of course. Let's go eat."

* * *

**Aw! This is the saddest chapter, I think! And my favorite! I hope you liked it hella! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope you will read my other stories too!  
**

**Other pressing matters! I don't know when I'll be able to get the longer version of this story up because I've came down with a severe case of Writer's Block! UHHH!!!! It's horrible! I've got the whole plot out and such, but I don't have any words coming out to create story! But hopefully, the ailment will cure soon!**

**Well, lastly thanks for reading this story! I will have other stories posted up soon! Thanks!**

****LoveEmmettCullen**


End file.
